vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
5pb.
Summary 5pb. is a really talented and popular idol from Leanbox. While on the stage she looks bright and full of energy, but her true personality is completely different. She is a very timid and shy girl who suffers from confidence issues, who acts awkwardly around others and is usually very soft spoken. She has been trying to help Leanbox's CPU, Vert, in the 3 years in which she has been held hostage by ASIC, trying to lower their influence over the nation. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-C, possibly Low 5-B | Low 2-C Name: 5pb. Origin: Hyperdimension Neptunia Gender: Female Age: Unknown, likely in her late teens Classification: Human, Idol Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Sound Manipulation, Non-Physical Interaction, Acausality, Enhanced Senses, adept in Martial Arts, Healing, Uses her Guitar as an actual weapon, Electricity Manipulation, Statistics Amplification and Reduction (Her songs are stated to strenghten the just and weaken the corrupt and wicked), Power Nullification, Paralysis Inducement, Durability Negation with Plasma Oven. Regeneration (Low), Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Poison and Power Nullification), Resistance to Knockback, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Status Effect Inducement (In the form of Paralysis, Transformation Negation, Poison,Power Nullification, Apathy, Confusion, Shadow Bind, Stun), Increased Defense against Human, Dragon, Ghost, Insect, Plant, Aquatic, Slime, Avian, Data, Alien, Animal, Machine and Inorganic enemies and against Physical, Magical and Elemental attacks via Game Discs. Attack Potency: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Slightly weaker than the CPU Candidates such as Nepgear) | Universe level+ (Fought against CFW Magic with other Makers like IF) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Comparable to Blanc) Striking Strength: At least Town Class, possibly Small Planet Class | Universal+ Durability: At least Town level, possibly Small Planet level (Comparable to the CPU Candidates) | Universe level+ (Took hits from CFW Magic) Stamina: Unknown Range: Extended melee range with physical attacks, Hundreds to Thousands of kilometers with Sound Manipulation Standard Equipment: Her guitar Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: File:Heavenly-Sound.gif|Heavenly Sound File:Sforzando.gif|Sforzando File:Rinforzando.gif|Rinforzando File:Plasma-Oven.gif|Plasma Oven File:5pb._LIVE!.gif|5pb. LIVE! *'Heavenly Sound:' "Ascend to heaven with these painful guitar notes." *'Sforzando:' "This breezy beat will seal an enemy's skills." *'Rinforzando:' "An acoustic assault originating from 5pb. and her wonderful strumming." *'Angel Con Brio:' "With great vigor, 5pb. heals 50% of all allies' HP within range." *'Plasma Oven:' "I'll turn you into hot, dense, pressurized plasma!" *'5pb. Live!:' "Listen to my song resonate throughout all Gamindustri!" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Cube (Live a Live) Cube's Profile ((Battle took place in Lucretia, speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Hyperdimension Neptunia Category:Maker (Hyperdimension Neptunia) Category:Female Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acausal Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Healers Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Poison Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Idols Category:Musicians